a spin off of twilight and vampire academy
by Persoana care scrie
Summary: My own story about love and alittle bit of love between rose/bella into Isabella my character and Edward/Dimitri into Hunter I have chapter 2 in progress don't worry i'll try to have it up by Monday or Tuesday please be patient. thx I don't own these characters mine are based off of.
1. the start of something beautiful

A Spinoff Vampire Academy

Isabella point of veiw

It all started 16 years ago my mother knew i was destined for great things but my father left us before i could remember him. My life went as well as expected a few problems but not much i played games,ate lunch with freinds ,and lived with my mom but then one day rain was pouring down and the power went out and someone knocked on the door it was a person thing. It had red eyes and it's teeth had a shape that looked like small knives. It talked,"I need your help getting somewhere." The it is a he and I'm a little afraid but i said ok and asked him if he caused the black-out he nods."How?" He explains," I scratched andbit the curcuit breaker at subway." I laugh think how simple that sounds but then i ask him omethings," What your name?" He didn't anwser I was tempted to keep asking but didn't. Instead I asked him what he was. I saw him stiffen and was dissappointed that he wouldn't anwser I think he knew i knew what he was, but then he lied and said he was just a human but I knew.

Hunter Point of view

When I walked in I could tell that there was no father, there were no pictures of any guy and there was a girl she looked about 17 or 18 but I knew she was only 16 I read about her from info I had gotten from my freind after I turned into this monstrosity a few months before my eighteenth birthday. She didn't seem scared of me just of the dark I told her why I was here,"I need your help getting some where." she completly ignored the question out of fear I can tell because I can smell it on her she is sweating and then she asked me if I caused the black out i simply nodded She then asked,"how?" I explained and she laughed I was confused for a minute then realized I made causing the black-out seem easy I smiled in the dark where she couldn't see me . She asked me my name and I didn't anwser but then she asked the million dollar question," What are you?" I stiffened and said human but I knew she knew what I was.

Isabella's pov

He left and being stupid I went after him he let me follow him and at some point I was so tired i passed out from exaution and sleep deprivation he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way and then he got a hotel room right as the sun was rising a little. When we were in the hotel room he woke me up and said something but the next thing I knew was pain then pleasetness then it lessened. Then more pain woke me up. It was him sqeezing my wrist resisting the urge to kill me. I got up surprising him and got a knife and cut my arm put it in a cup and gave it to him. He actually smiled it was sort of refreshing to have him smile like I had actually done something really,really good. I went outside to wait for the cut to clot so he wouldn't smell it and walked around a bit when I came back surprisingly the hotel was still standing. But unsurprisingly the room was horrible,ugh. The bed was spared and i got a little surprise from him he told me his name,"Hunter," so after all that I finally got a little closer to him I told him my name as well," Isabella". After that I was tired so I got in bed and went to sleep.

Hunter's point of view.

I turned around and walked out the door I knew she would follow me and I wanted her to every now and then I checked on her when I heard her sigh I ran back to where she was following me and caught her before she hit the ground I carried her to a nearby hotel and I didn't something really stupid after stealing a room key. I bit her. I could barely resist her blood and I sqeezed her wrist she woke up apparently,probaly from the pain, and got up and found a knife and cup. She cut herself on her arm and poured it in a cup. She gave it to me and I smiled at her. It had been the nicest thing anyone did for me in a while I was greatful but then I smelled her blood but she was already leaving giving me space and not wanting to be injured by me. In my temptation to chase after her and drain her I fought it and destoried the room I left the bed intact so she could sleep but everything was sherded. When she came back I told her my name to say thanks and I finally learned hers. After that she fell asleep and I swear it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

IPOV

When I woke up Hunter was gone or atleast it looked like that. Apparently he had moved away from me putting himself in the sunlight so he would stop himself from tearing out my thoat for blood I couldn't find the knife from last night so I just let him bite my wrist then moved to the light to tell him to stop. We wanted till the fall of night to leave and when we left the hotel out in the parking lot he showed me how to hot wire a car because we needed a car to get to where we we're going. We made it out of the city this time to Lexington,Kentucky and while he went inside to book another room i waited in the parking lot Watching the sun rise I hurried him to the room so none of the sun's rays would touch him. Whe we got to the room we did the same thing as before I gave him blood walked around a bit and waited for it to clot. then went back to a surprise the room was intact except for a few pictures but that was it. I then asked him, " Where is it that you wanted to go?" just out of the blue the question had been just floating around in my head, and I finally got really curious. He said that he wanted to go to a secluded place where he could live but not hurt anyone. His eyes told me why, it was because he wasn't suppose to be this horrible monster, or least that was what he thought he was. At that moment when I was looking at him not being carried or trying to stay awake I had to say he was sort of hot. Ugh what am I thinking he is a moster who is reisiting the temptation to drain my body of blood for a meal that he'll forget about during his next one. At that thought my stomach rumbled and I blushed in our run I forgot about food. He apparently had a little money so he ordered some pizza for me while he watched T.V.

HPOV

When I heard her get up my torture session was over because again she gave me blood so I would stop putting my body in sunlight to stay away from her defensless body. She apparently couldn't find the knife so she let me bite her when she was told me to stop was by pulling me a little bit into the light it hurt but it made me stop she left again and came back. When it was dark we left and I showed her how to hot wire a car. This time we got out of the city and state and made it to Lexitington,Kentucky before we had to stop. I got out and went to the front desk to ask for a room and again I stole a key card and got out of there I then went to the car far down in the parking lot but Isabella rushed me to the room saying the sun was rising when we got in she gave me more blood she left again and came back. then she asked me a question," Where is it you want to go?" I wasn't perpared for this but I anwsered truthfully and told her that i wanted to go to a secluded place so i could hurt any one. I thought about last night when I drank from her thinking only a monster would have to do the for survival. But in that dark room all I could think about was her even with her little zits she was perfect and I was about to kiss her when I heard something. It was her stomach she was hungry when I looked at her face she was embarassed so since I did have a little cash I got some food for her and so she would relax I watched some T.V. so I wouldn't watch her.

IPOV

After pizza I fell asleep. I was gently brought out of my dreamland that was full of Hunters and came to reality where there was a Hunter gently shaking me awake. He said the sweetist thing ever, "Good morning,beautiful." I said back to him,"Good morning,Hunter." That was when I actually came to reality Hunter never said that and now he was saying,"good morning to you in a way." I groaned He looked hurt and I instantly felt bad I let him Have some blood and left like always when I came back I ate some pizza and we left. When they got to a good hotel he paid and asked about the office and after we got situatied we went down to the office area and found some good places with nice houses in New York,Alaska,and Montana we agreed to look some more later and went back to the room I was hungry but knew that Hunter was starving so I gave him blood letting him have a little more than usual and I almost fainted from it he caught me and put me on the bed he was making sure I was okay before getting some food for me, this time chinese, but something stayed in my mind from there on. The way he looked at me with some much concern and fear of hurting me I was certain that if anything happened to me he would blame himself and that he would protect me. So as a gift and let him do something that he hasn't done to me before. I got up and found him in the bathroom and told him I'm going for a walk he wanted to come but I said no. When I got back I saw scars on him that weren't there when I left and gave him some more blood but this time instead of from my arm I let him bite my neck and I could tell he was enjoing it because afterwards he smiled again. We were staring at each other and all I could think was _please kiss me please kiss me_. And almost as if he could read my mind he did and I sank into it. The kiss was progressing fast and I deicided to stop it but I have to admit it was hard stopping something I really wanted. I moved away from him trailing my hand on his arm and grabing his hand and pulling him to the bed and I just slept while he did what he would do while I slept while having me in his arms. I was on cloud nine after the kiss.

HPOV

After she went to sleep hours went by and then she said,"Good Morning, Hunter." I thought she was awake but when she groaned I thought she groaned at the thought of me then I realized she was asleep and was dreaming about me after blood when she left I smiled and sat down I was to busy thinking about Isabella to want more blood she came back and she ate then we left and went to another town in another state and got to a good hotel and this time i knew i needed to pay this time and i asked about the office area and after we got situatied we went down to the office area and found some good places with nice houses in New York,Alaska,and Montana we agreed to look some more later and went back to the room there she gave me some blood and I think she let me have a little more than usual because she almost fainted from it I caught her scared that I had hurt her but she smiled instead. I got her some chinese and water and went to the bathroom at some point she came in after knocking and told me she was going for a walk I wanted to go with her but she said no. I hated myself for doing that to her and I wanted t protect her against every thing but I knew I couldn't. When she came back she made me stand up and when she saw the scars from me burning myself she gave me more blood but she deicied to thank me for something and let me bite her neck instead I hadn't drank from her there but it felt great there was so much more blood there and afterwards I smiled. She seemed to liked my smile fangs and all so I deicied to do it more often. But then looking into her beautiful green eyes I did something unexspected. I kissed her. I had to admit I was pushing really fast but she stopped it and I could tell it was hard for her. But she pulled me to the bed and wejust layed there while she slept in my arms I could tell she was happy there so I just didn't bother her and we were like that all day.

IPOV

When I woke up Hunter was still there and I rolled over,looked at him,and without a word I tilted my head and gave him blood I didn't leave this time and all that happened was some talking and smiling at old memories. It was good to relax every now and then and now was definently the time. I needed to know something and after a few minutes of silence I asked,"Hunter I liked kissing you but why did you kiss me?" He stiffened again and He said he couldn't explain why and told me to leave it at that. But I couldn't that answer wasn't good enough for me and I knew he wanted to say more but just to let him know I was mad I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower not talking to him at all afterwards and after we,in a new car, I didn't speak to him until he asked me where I thought the best place for him was. I said Colorado I had read there was a few farm houses he could make money off of and he can live there hiring people to sell his goods and farmer markets. He liked this idea and we started driving to Colorado in silence.

HPOV

When she woke up she gave me blood but for the first time she didn't leave and she didn't get hurt. She did emotionally because while we where talking in a moment of silence she asked me why I kissed her I figured she knew but I don't think she did at the same time I didn't want to tell her that I could read her mind because I knew she would be pissed at me but either way she was pissed and I was mad at my self and she just took a shower and after we left I asked her where we were going and she said Colorado so I could pay for rent with money from a farm that she could work on at night and hire people to sell the goods at farmer markets during the day. I was fine with that so I started driving there.

* * *

I pov

When we reached Howard, Missouri we stopped for another hotel he got a room and I was tired of being mad at him but I didn't want an explanation but I knew that if he thought I didn't need to know than maybe I didn't. So when we got to the room I explained this to him and we made up after a few hours of T.V. and talking I remembered that he needed blood. I let him drink from my neck again and since we were real close he deicide to take advantage of that fact. He kissed me and laided me on the bed and kissed me harder. I rolled over to be on top and I straddled his hips and then got off him but again I didn't want to and gave him one last kiss and stopped. He seemed to understand and let me go to sleep.

h pov

We stopped in Howard, Missouri and I got another hotel keycard and went to the room when Isabella said that she thought that if I thought that she didn't need to know something then she believed me I was very happy. Then after T.V. and some time together just hanging Isabella and I remembered that I needed blood and after I decided to kiss her see where it would go. She let me kiss her and I layed her down on the bed and kissed her hard and I felt myself wanting more but I knew her she was a virgin so I took it slow she rolled us over and straddled my hips she kissed me and got up she said no and I respected her desigion to stop and let her go to sleep like always but in the middle of the night she started having a nightmare I got in bed with her and put my arm around her she rolled over and cuddled me.

I pov

I woke up and felt a mixture of strange or relaxing, mostly strange, I had something in between my legs . My cum. I guess in the middle of the night/day something happened in my dreams or real life but it happened and I knew I needed a shower and now. So I got up and went to the shower and when I got in I stripped and when I was opening the door to the shower hunter shouted," No!" I realized why I hadn't seen or heard him. He was in the shower. _Oh my god oh my god._ I can't believe I almost saw him naked and I had to admit I was getting wetter at the thought and I knew he could smell it. I decided it was time to get this over with I got in the shower and I knew he knew that if I was willing to do that then I wanted to have sex with him. He took advantage of the small shower and placed his hand on my hip. I was getting wet from his touch and he smiled _that sly little bastard he knew I would do this._ He started kissing me and it got heavier with every kiss he started kissing my neck and he didn't bite me he took every thing slow because he knew I was probably a virgin. When he reached my nipples he sucked on one and teased the other. He came back to my lips and pushed me against the wall of the shower and picked me up after turning off the water Hunter laided me on the middle of the bed and went back down to my nipples then lower than that to my pussy and started teasing me by sucking around it and briefly sucking where I needed it I sat up and looked at him and calmly said," If you don't stop teasing me this will never happen again. Got it?" He actually looked scared and came up to kiss my lips then went back down to my other lips. He started sucking me and my moans filled the air in the room getting louder each time. When he put two fingers in me I almost screamed but he caught me and while moving his fingers in and out of my pussy I moaned as he sucked my clit. But it got better because he got up and put himself in my mouth to let me suck it and then he took it out and kissed me before he put his dick in my vagina and I almost screamed again but he caught it by biting my neck I sighed by the sudden pleasure when he stopped biting me he started thrusting into me after a few thrust I started meeting him half way Hunter started rubbing my clit and then when I reached my peak he was the one who moaned at the sudden tightening of my vagina.

 **If I get some reviews good and bad be honest I will write more on the days and I'll try to write more every Monday or Tuesday BYE**


	2. AN please read

I have a hectic week ahead of me but I promise if I miss one week I'll do two the next week and for all of you who see this I post chapter 5 in a few weeks but I want 10 reviews before I post number 6 I know its long but there are future lemons and if you have an idea put it in the reveiws and please help me with lemons I need to get used to it I have written some before just not in so much detail so help me out. And if you have an Idea put it in the reveiws and I use it I will favorite you, read your stories, and Talk about you on my profile and I will post tonight and Next week but they are small chapters so please be nice my grandma is going thru kemo on the 13 so please if I don't post on 19 I'm sorry I will post 2 new chapters on the 26 thanks and bye.


	3. LAST CHAPTER CONTINUE IF YOU CAN

HPOV

I got up to take a shower because I smelled her cum from between her legs and got really horny. I think she woke up from the sound of the water because she was in there about to get in the shower with me in there already. I yelled, " No!" right before she opened the shower door. I smelled something then that I had smelled before and smiled a little. I was only a little surprised when she got in the shower with me I figured she would do this at some point in time but I was to 'excited' and so happy for the shower being small and that she didn't noticed my problem. I placed my hand on her hip and inhaled the air that was getting sweeter I heard her thoughts, _that sly bastard knew I would do this !_ and smiled I kissed her and started sliding down her body gently afraid I would hurt her I sucked on her nipples and teased the other one amazed she kept quiet. I then turned off the water and picked her up and carried her to bed. I laided her in the middle and started on her nipples again I went down again ,gently, I teased her again and was surprised when she sat up and said in a scary calm way, " If you don't stop teasing me this will never happen again. Got it." I was truly scared because I could tell she would do it. So I decided that if she wanted me to stop teasing her I would. I started using my fingers and sucking her sensitive spot and she started moaning in pure pleasure. I made her sit up and suck my large cock when I thought she was ready I inserted myself in her and when I knew she would scream I bit her to put her in a high so she would calm down when she was ready I started thrusting in and after a while Isabella met me half way and when I felt her reached her peak I moaned and went over the edge as well and I laided beside her after she fell asleep out of exhaustion and I kept her close because now I knew I was in love and promised never to hurt her and protect her.

 **sorry guys for anyone seeing this I thought I could** **continue this forever but I can't I am waiting for an answer from some one else on here for an idea on a story I am sorry but if you have an idea use it this story is going up for other people**

 **SORRY BYE DEZIRAY13**


End file.
